


Dear Friend (Come Home...)

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Everything Hurts, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Bumi no longer has a reason for inventions when his friend is gone.





	Dear Friend (Come Home...)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

Bumi once tugs on Aang’s cheeks, snorting, and rattling off nicknames involving nonsense references. Their game ends when a teacher hurries over and suggests he shows off that new invention. Now, she begs him to come up with something, anything.

“I don't have anything to invent right now,” he says. “People don't understand them, and Aang isn't around anymore to try them.” 

Her tone becomes warm, something he cannot recall except in their first days together. 

“Aang was very important to you,” she says quietly. “I'm curious, though, what made him so special?”

Bumi shakes his head, disgusted. “You don't know anything. Aang was happy no matter what. Once, I accidentally trapped him and he just started laughing and asked when his turn was.”

Any hurt or insult she might feel is hidden beneath a professional mask. 

“Do you believe he’ll return?”

“Do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much love for Aang and Bumi's friendship and cannot give it enough love. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
